niholasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanves
Sanves is an Asari colony under the jurisdiction of the Asari Republic of Ulee. Founded in 544 BCE, it was the second planet to be colonised by the Asari after their discovery of FTL technology. The hospitable nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere, temperate-climate, and sprawling wilderness makes the planet a popular tourist destination. The large tracks of untamed forest surrounding the capital of Etheai draw in millions of sightseers, big game hunters, and biologists per annum. The Asari, mindful of how rapid expansion has damaged the ecologies of other planets, have implemented strict environmental legislation to help preserve Sanves’ unique biosphere. The Mother's Star In 2185 CE, the largest natural gemstone-cut diamond in the galaxy was discovered on Sanves by a coalition of Asari geologists. Weighing in at an incredible 2,105 carats, “The Mother’s Star” was declared a sacred relic of the Siari religion by the Atamna - a conclave of the most senior high priestesses in all Asari Space. As an expression of unity and religious cooperation, the diamond underwent a galactic tour to be blessed by all the major religious leaders of Council Space. Among those who blessed the stone were Pope Leo XIV of Earth’s Catholic Church; Sounaril All-Bright Olos X of Khaje’s Manas faith; and Archon Numidia Aurelos, the high priestess of Palaven. It was then returned to Thessia were, after receiving an incantation from the Atamna, it was placed in the crown jewel collection of the Republic of Ulee, which is kept on public display. Reaper War In 2186 CE, Sanves was invaded by Reaper forces. After destroying the colony’s meagre navy and anti-air defences, the Reapers landed converted infantry units with the goal of subjugating the local population, while Destroyers kept watch for Asari reinforcements from orbit. Heavily outnumbered, Sanves’ population was forced to abandon their homes and retreat deep into the forests, fighting a bloody guerrilla war amongst the trees. Pre-invasion population estimates tag Sanves’ population as approximately 975 million; in the aftermath of the war, fewer than 679 million survivors remain, with approximately 296 million people listed as either dead or missing. Today, Sanves is still rebuilding. Total reconstruction of the colony is estimated to be completed in just under a decade’s time but, with the aid of the Salarian Union, the Asari are finally beginning to reclaim their world. A war memorial was erected in Etheai shortly after the capital had been rebuilt, which lists the names of the deceased. The memorial was unveiled to the public by Councillor Tevos, Matriarch Lidanya, and Doctor Liara T’Soni, during the Destiny Ascension’s post-war tour of Asari Space. Every day during the changing of Sanves’ Ulee Guard, a three minute silence is observed for those who lost their lives during the invasion, followed by a rendition of the Asari Republics’ anthem. Here the flags of Sanves, Ulee, the Asari Republics and the Citadel are always flown at half-mast out of respect for the dead. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Ialessa System Category:Athena Nebula Category:Outer Council Space Category:Asari worlds Category:Garden worlds